Edna Capone
Edna Capone is a character in Shadow Hearts: From the New World, she is sister of the infamous Al Capone and the girlfriend of party member, Ricardo Gomez. Edna is killed by Al Capone's rival Roy McManus after she refused his affections but is revived by Lady, the game's main antagonist. Upon her revival Edna finds she has become something other than human. History Chicago Edna worked in Chicago at the Night Club Four & Deuces. Four & Deuces was owned by Edna's brother, Al Capone, a gangster and smuggler who had recently been arrested. While Al Capone's advisor Mao had been left in charge as manager Edna was also entrusted to keep an eye on the place and ensure things continued to run smoothly. Edna soon caught the eye of Roy McManus, head of the Irish mob and Capone's rival, however McManus was not just interested in Edna as sister of his rival but as a woman. Roy eventually confronted Edna one night when she left Four & Deuces. Edna already had a boy-friend who worked at Four & Deuces named Ricardo Gomez, in addition she was disgusted by the way Roy ran his gang and treated people in his territory as opposed to her brother. Edna tried to let Roy down gently at first until McManus threatened to have her brother killed in prison Edna refused to be bullied and outright refused Roy's advances saying she was in love with Ricardo, but Roy McManus' was a slave to pride more than lust and Edna's refusal earned her a bullet in the head. McManus had the body dumped in a alley outside his bar and quickly left town while his men attended to the disposal. Revival As the McManus men were disposing of the body they were happened upon by two wanderers, Lady and her right-hand man, Killer. Lady casually wandered over to the body sensing the pain and loss Edna had felt before her murder and kissed her. Not a sign of affection, Lady's kiss was a transfer method for the built up Malice in her to be distributed into others. The suspicious gangsters soon turned their guns on the woman kissing Edna's corpse but were surprised to find Edna getting back on her feet. Before rounds could be fired Edna casually killed the men with a disburse of Malice. Edna seemed unaware of what she had done and all she could think about was her brother about to be killed in his jail cell and wandered off despite Killer's attempts to get his attention. Mao was concerned when Edna did not come back and told her men to keep an eye out for her and the McManus family while she attended to other matters. Mao had to leave Four & Deuces to help Al Capone once she got wind of the assassination attempt and used an old student of her's, named Frank, who had come looking for her help, help which Mao only agreed to give if Frank and his friends helped her bust her employer out of jail. Johnny, Shania and the rest of the party soon found themselves dragged along to help free Capone by Frank and his teacher in order to find out about their enemy Professor Gilbert and by extension the being they called Lady. At the prison they soon made their way into Capone's cell to make the prison-break, however even once the guards were knocked out and the security overcome the party faced new obstacles, monsters had started to appear. Unbeknownst to the party Edna had arrived to save her brother but her presence was attracting and creating all manner of monsters in the prison who proceeded to kill any guards and prisoners they found that were not Al Capone while Edna searched for her brother. Once Johnny and Shania saw the creatures which were a sign of Lady and her Malice they began combing the prison for the source. In the prison-yard they found a large 'window', a portal of Malice, opening about to finish off the last of the guards in the area at it's base they saw Edna opening it. Al attempted to calm Edna and while she was brought to her senses the creature she had summoned soon cut the reunion short. Johnny, Shania, Mao and Frank fought off the beast to protect Capone and the remaining guards but when it was destroyed Edna was nowhere to be seen. Edna had in-fact left hoping the creature woulds leave too, while the lesser monsters had gone though the one in the prison-yard had not. Edna returned to Lady trying to find out what she had done to her, but only received Lady's standard vacant stare in response. Malice Edna They party eventually decided to visit McManus to confront him about Edna's death and find out what he knew if anything about how Edna was infected with Malice. At McManus' hide-out they found a very livid Ricardo taking out his vengeance on the mobsters for killing his love. In light of the presence of having the same enemy, the same questions about Edna and with Mao to act as mediator Ricardo soon joined the party formally however Shania stated that Ricardo was not to kill Roy McManus right away as they needed to question him, Ricardo was more concerned about what had happened to Edna than his need for vengeance and so he agreed and decided instead to take out his aggression on any of the McManus thugs who decided to get in their path on their way to see Roy. Upon encountering Roy McManus himself they would also meet Edna, there to exact her revenge on him. Edna was at first able to keep her Malice under control, until Roy in a panic over seeing an alive and well Edna, decided to open fire on her with his men. Edna lost what little control she had and began destroying McManus' apartment. The presence of Ricardo seemed to pacify her momentarily but Edna could not stop herself once McManus had reawakened the feelings that triggered her Malice. While Edna asked Ricardo to kill her Shania and Johnny noticed Lady and Killer watching from a distance. Before Shania could confront Lady Edna exploded with Malice and became a monster. Ricardo, Johnny and the others were forced to confront Edna in her demonic form. Upon destroying her demonic form Edna lay dying with the Malice banished from her body. After the battle Lady and Killer were nowhere to be seen and Shania decided to continue her quest to hunt her down. Ricardo, understandably upset about having Edna go mad and then die in his arms, joins permanently to get his revenge on Lady. Personality Edna in her natural human form is practical, kind and a romantic but also obstinate in the face of threats and bullying. Edna accepts that her brother is a criminal but seems not to mind in light of his reasonable treatment of his men and protectiveness of people in his territory. Upon being infected with Malice Edna is confused as to where she is and what is going on. Any disappointment or aggression seems to trigger an uncontrollable killing spree in her which she casually undertakes in-between moments of clarity. Once she is aware of her status as non-human Edna tries desperately and ultimately in vain to keep her anger, pain and sorrow under control and prefers the notion of being killed to becoming wholly controlled by her Malice. Trivia *Edna is voiced by actress Ami Shukla, who worked under the alias, "Marcia Belle" at the time. Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mutated Category:Fictionalized Category:Tragic Category:Summoners Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral